Power window systems are the systems to push up and pull down automobile windows by means of regulators driven by electric motors and widely used for high-class sedans and other four-wheel cars. The controllers (power window switching devices) are to push up and pull down the windows installed in the doors close to the passenger seats. Total window control systems include a master controller which is installed at the doors by driver seats. The regulators are controlled by both the master controller and the slave controllers which are installed in the doors by the passenger seats. The master controller has a function to stop the control of slave controllers that control the regulators installed in the doors by the passenger seats.
FIG. 4 shows a block diagram of a power window system adopted by the conventional four-door cars.
The master controller 31 placed at the driver seat adopted to the conventional power window system 50 operates to push up and pull down windows at the doors by the passenger seats as well as windows 44, 45 and 46 at the door by the driver seat.
The master controller 31 placed at the driver seat supplies UP current and DOWN current to the slave controller 30 installed in the door by the driver assistant seat (called an assistant controller 32 or simply a slave controller, hereinafter), the slave controller 30 installed in the right rear door by the passenger seat (called a right rear passenger controller 33 or simply a slave controller, hereinafter) and the controller installed in the left rear door by the passenger seat (called a left rear passenger controller 34 or simply a slave controller, hereinafter) motors by which the, electric power is supplied to the corresponding motors connected to these controllers and the corresponding regulators are driven thereby. The current supplied to the slave controllers 30 is allocated as DOWN current in the wire S1 and UP current in the wire S2 in such a way that DOWN current is to pull down the window glasses 44, 45 and 46 to open the windows and is to push up the window glasses to close the windows, respectively (as referred to Reference 1).
FIG. 5 shows a concrete circuit diagram of the conventional power window system where the electrical linkage between the master controller 31 and the slave controller 30 is shown.
As shown in FIG. 5, the current supply is selectively switched on to UP current and DOWN current both supplied to the slave controllers 30 for closing or opening the other windows 44, 45 and 46 than driver seat window. In other words, by pushing the UP switch 31a of the master controller 31 “ON” the current flowing from the battery (not shown in the figure) through the terminal F goes through the coil R31 of the rely R3 installed in each slave controller 30 to the ground set in the master controller 31 as UP current. This current sets the relay R31 “on” and then the current indicated by the arrow c is supplied to the motor M which rotates the motor M in the normal revolution. By this motor rotation, the window glasses (44, 45 and 46) are pushed up to close the windows. By pushing the DOWN switch 31b of the master controller 31 “ON” the current flows from the battery (not shown in the figure) through the terminal G goes through the coil R41 of the rely R4 installed in each slave controller 30 to the ground set in the master controller 31 as UP current. This current sets the relay R41 “on” and then the current shown in the arrow d is supplied to the motor M which rotates in the reverse revolution. By this motor rotation, the window glasses (44,45 and 46) are pulled down to open the windows. In this operation, two wires S1 and S2 to which the master controller 31 selectively makes the current pass by the switches 31a and 31b are used to operate the relays R31 and R41 to control the motors M for the window operation. All of slave controllers 30 have UP switches 30a and DOWN switches 30b and they allow the operation of the window glasses (44, 45 and 46) to be pushed up and pulled down.
(Reference 1)
                Paragraphs 0006 to 0008 and the FIG. 1, Japanese Published Patent, 2000-87644, A (2000)        